In general, a disc-type data recording carrier such as a compact disc (CD), a video disc (LD) or the like is used in a manner to be removed from a packing case and set in a recording and/or reproducing equipment.
Conventionally, it has been desirable to protect such a disc type recording carrier from the environment because it is not only easy to be covered with dust and damaged but adversely affected due to a variation in temperature. For this purpose, the use of an envelope such as a tray, a casing or the like has been proposed to protect the disc. Unfortunately, such a conventional envelope is not suitable for the protection of a double-sided hard disc, because the the housing of the disc in a storage space defined in the envelope causes the disc to be contacted by the envelope. Also, the envelope causes the disc to be contacted by an inner surface thereof during the storage or transportation. Thus, the use of the envelope results in damage and/or pollution of the disc as well as the exposure of the disc to a variation in temperature. Further, the conventional envelope has a further disadvantage of rendering handling of a disc cartridge troublesome.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a disc cartridge which is capable of preventing a recording surface section of a disc from being contacted by a casing to ensure the safe housing of the disc in the casing.